Movie Buddies!
by theatrelove123
Summary: It's time for the annual Castanet raffle, and the big prize is movie tickets for two! Unfortunately for Chase, the two lucky winners are him and Luke, the bane of his existence. And when you put them together, you get one heck of a movie trip!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey fanfictioners! Can you guess what time it is? _New story time_! Woohoo! I hope I'm not being overwhelming, bombarding you guys with updates like this. Hopefully all of this constant updating now will make up for a foreseeable lack of updating and activity during the school year :p. Yessir, this is set to be a three-shot about Chase and Luke going to the movies together...against Chase's will, of course ;). I just LOVE writing about these two characters together x). And this time it's in Chase's point of view, which I've never done before. A nice change of pace, no?**

**In this story, the movie that the two go to see is the movie _Inception_, which is one of my favorites. However, the movie is not a huge plot point. In fact, it won't really become involved at all until the third and final chapter. So if you haven't seen it, now worries, I don't think it'll take away from the reading experience at all :). I hope that you all enjoy it! And remember, if you have anything to say about it, be it compliment or criticism, please send it to me in a review! The more reviews that this story gets, the more I'm encouraged to update it to the next chapter :D.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harvest Moon or Inception. **

**On to**** the future presentation!**

* * *

><p>"Now, for the drawing of the grand prize…tickets to see <em>Inception <em>on Plasma Island!" Hamilton addressed the waiting crowd. Most of the people in the crowd looked excited, as if Hamilton were a magician and he was about to pull a bunny out of the barrel. I, however, was_ not_ among them. I was possibly the only one in the crowd whose eyes weren't trained solely on the stout little man on stage.

Tickets to see _Inception._ The first prize in the annual Castanet Island raffle. He called them a "big prize".

A big prize my ass! I could've easily gone to the movie theater on Plasma Island and paid about $8 to get the tickets myself, if I felt so inclined. Which I didn't, because movies are a waste of time. What's the benefit? A couple of hours spent in a dark, stuffy room watching other people do things on a big screen. Yet so many people enjoy them. Why can't we do things for ourselves, instead of watching other people do them? One of the many things I'll never understand…

"Hey," Gill, standing next to me, nudged my side. "I know you don't like movies, but wouldn't it be great to go with her?" He pointed to a girl standing close to the stage. She was wearing a green dress, and her brown eyes sparkled with expectation. _Angela._

"I guess it wouldn't be too bad." I said, shrugging indifferently. Angela had just moved to Castanet about a season ago. She came to the Brass Bar where I worked every night and we talked. She was really nice, and really pretty. I suppose I wouldn't mind spending a couple of hours in a dark, stuffy room watching other people do things on a big screen if I went with _her._ But out of all the people in Castanet, it was unlikely that either of us would get selected. Still, I couldn't help but smile at her excitement over the whole ordeal. It was so silly, so insignificant, but it made me happy.

"And the winner of the first _Inception _ticket is…" Hamilton's arm fished through a large, brown barrel for a few seconds and the whole crowd fell silent. I was still watching Angela when I noticed that behind her stood Luke, my worst enemy. Okay, so he wasn't really an _enemy, _more the bane of my existence. He was bouncing up and down on his heels as he waited for Hamilton's announcement, his face practically turning purple with anticipation.

"Luke!" Hamilton announced, waving a slip of paper with Luke's name on it in the air. Goodbye to my trip to the movies with Angela.

Most of the crowd began clapping wildly. Luke himself started jumping for joy as he ran up to the stage. I couldn't suppress an eye roll as I watched him up there, whooping and cheering.

"I'd like to thank my Daddy, my bro Bo, and my best friend in the whooooole wide world…Chase!" He shouted, holding his ticket as if it were an Oscar.

"Oh god, not the whole 'buddy' thing again." I murmured so that only Gill could hear me. One day, totally out of the blue, Luke had shown up at the Brass Bar and started to pester me. I kept telling him to stop, to go and find something better to do with himself. But apparently, in Luke language, that means 'Keep talking and annoying the hell out of me! Go on, please, continue!' So he continued, and might I say that he was absolutely relentless.

"And now for the second winner who will join Luke on this fantastic trip to the movies!" Hamilton said. I have never met someone so ignorant, so hyper, and so immeasurably dense, as Luke. Each night after the first he came back, and each night after the first I tried to get him to go away. I baited him with fake prizes outside of the Bar, I offered to play hide and seek with him and suggested that he do the hiding, I even told him to jump off a bridge a few times. But no matter what I tried, he always came back. _Always. _Because somehow, due to of some upper force that I have absolutely no control over, Luke got it into his pea of a brain that we're best friends. At least, with him at the movies, I won't have to deal with his company for a night. Man, do I feel bad for the poor sucker forced to go to the movie with him.

"Chase!" Hamilton called. Huh? Did he just say my name? Everyone in the crowd was smiling at me and began to clap.

"Get up there!" Gill began to push me forward.

"What? What did I do?" I asked.

"You won the second movie ticket." He smirked, and then shoved me up on to the stage. I won the second—_oh. Oh goddess. You've got to be kidding me…_

"Chase! Guess what, guess what!" Luke said, bouncing even more than he had been earlier. "We get to be MOVIE BUDDIES!"

Someone shoot me. Please. Any moment now would be nice.

But no, nobody was going to pull out a gun and point it to my head even if I pleaded for them to. One of the negatives of living in a world where everything's happy and sunny, and your only problem is trying to rescue the Harvest Goddess.

"Congratulations Chase and Luke! Your ship to Plasma Island leaves at 6:00. I hope you enjoy your marvelous prize!" Hamilton said as he cheerily handed me my ticket. I almost threw the ticket down. I almost crushed it with my shoe, and told Hamilton that there was no way he could get me to go to a movie with a moron of Luke's stature. So he could just take back his damn ticket and give it to someone else who wanted it. But I didn't. I only nodded solemnly and silently began to squeeze the ticket in my hands. I guess I'm just too polite.

* * *

><p>As soon as the raffle ended, Luke was all over me.<p>

"I thought maybe after the movie we could go out to eat at a restaurant! I heard that Plasma Island has the BEST restaurants!" He said, bobbing up and down beside me as I walked to my house.

"I think we'll be all filled up on popcorn and such, so there's really no need." I told him as calmly as I could.

"Yeah, you're right. Popcorn's much better anyway! And I just looooooove the candy at the movie theater. Ooh! And the nachos! Those are yummy too! And I also like the—"

"Luke, maybe we should see what they have to order when we get there. For now, I'm going to go home and revel in my sanity for a little while longer. Why don't you go cut down some trees…or something."

"Alrighty bud! I'll see you at 6:00!" He said and scampered off. It's usually not that easy to be rid of him, but I suppose since we'll be spending the evening together at the theater, God has decided to give me at least a few hours of sanity. Thanks a lot big guy.

When I got to my house, the first thing I did was smack my head against the wall. Then I did it again. A third time for good measure. After a relaxing series of head-against-the-walls, I began to cook. Cooking has always been at least somewhat calming, even in the most undesirable circumstances. I just finished eating my homemade tomato risotto when I heard a few loud knocks on my door in rapid, impatient succession. Golly gee, I wonder who that could be?

"BUUUUUUDDYYYY! C'mon out here! We've got to go to the movie!" Luke shouted. I sighed; his arrival was inevitable, but I was kind of hoping it would be interrupted. Like if he spontaneously combusted into itty bitty pieces? Yeah, that'd help.

Luke was still pounding on the door and shouting. "Hold on Luke, I'll be out in just a second!" I called to him. The pounding stopped, followed by the sound of restless feet shuffling. Could he be more impatient? Wearily, I got up and opened the door to be faced by a broadly grinning Luke, decked out in his Sunday best; ripped jeans, a t-shirt, and a flaming bandana.

"Hiya bud! You ready to get this show on the road?"

"As ready as I'll ever be…" I mumbled in reply. I wasn't afraid to show my utter dislike of what was going on, as Luke was too dense to ever pick up on it.

"Well then let's gooooo!" Immediately he began speeding down the road with me in his wake.

"Luke…wait up…I can't…run fast…" I was breathing heavily by the time I finally caught up with Luke at the docks. He wagged his finger at me in a 'tsk tsk' manner.

"Those desserts at the bar must not be treating you well Chase! I had forgotten that you're not a swift and nimble carpenter like me, but rather a lazy baker." I looked down at myself. I may not be athletic, sports never were my strong suit, but I was pretty well built. Lean and muscular, I saw no trace of any so called 'lazy baker'.

"Luke, I really don't know what you're talking about." I said flatly. He didn't seem to hear me.

"Fear not, fair Chase! For I can definitely help you get into shape. I'll be your personal trainer!" his eyes sparkled when he said this. It was kind of unnerving, actually.

"Uh, no thanks, I'm all set." I told him.

"No, I insist! For it is my job, as the bestest axe man in Castanet, to steal from the rich and give to the poor!" He pronounced loudly.

"Are you thinking of Robin Hood?" I asked him.

"Hmmm, I don't know…" he began to think. Just then, Pascal arrived on his boat. Perfect timing too; I really didn't want to continue the discussion, or have Luke enlist himself as my personal trainer.

"All aboard to Plasma Island!" Pascal called.

"C'mon, let's go! Let's go see _Inception!_" Luke grabbed my hand and dragged me onto the boat, and we were off. I could tell that this was going to be one hell of a night…


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys! Here's part two of Movie Buddies for your viewing pleasure! I'm actually really proud of this story so far :). I hope that you all enjoy it! And please review; I always love feedback :D.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harvest Moon or **_**Inception** _**in any way, shape, or form.**

* * *

><p>Thirty minutes later and we were still on the boat. Luke was practically chewing my ear off with stories about axes and trees.<p>

"I chopped down the tree and it fell with a _thump_! And then all of the animals ran all over the place! And the sun was shining, and the wind was blowing. Nature is just so EXTREME! Don't ya think so?"

"Huh?" I pulled out my earphones. "Oh, umm, yeah. Sure. You bet." I answered halfheartedly. I wasn't even sure what he'd asked, I just hoped it wasn't something I would regret.

"See? I knew you'd agree with me! 'Cause you're the coolest, Chase. You're just the coolest." He grinned. For a moment, I almost felt something likable towards him. Almost.

"Alright, we have arrived! I do hope that you two enjoy your movie!" Pascal said, waving us off the boat.

"We will Pascal! It'll be just like a male bonding night, right Chase?" Luke asked me, smiling.

"Woohoo. Man-date. Can't wait." I said with as much enthusiasm as I could muster. It wasn't a lot; I've never been very good with enthusiasm.

We walked into the movie theater on Plasma Island. It wasn't too crowded, just your standard movie theater on a Sunday night.

"Okie dokie, Chase. You get the tickets, and I'll use my super snack selecting skills at the food counter!" Luke said, about to rush over to the food counter. I quickly put a hand out to block him.

"No way, you alone plus the food counter equals indigestion and a big bill. How about you buy the tickets, and I get the food?"

"Sounds awesome! You can buy the food, while I use my suave, charming ways to buy our tickets and—"

"No wait…I change my mind. If you use your so called 'charming ways', then they'll kick us out of the theater for sure." Come to think of it, that wouldn't be such a bad thing. "How about I buy the tickets _and _go to the food counter, and you stand over here." I suggested, pointing to an empty spot of floor.

"Okay, standing over here sounds great too!" Luke conceded. One of the only things I liked about him was how easy it was to get him to do things. I don't mean to sound controlling or manipulative or anything, but seriously, if he wasn't easy to convince of things, and he was left alone, then Castanet would be living Luke-chaos 24/7.

I stepped into the ticket line, silently willing Luke to stay where he was. And boy, did he stay where he was.

"I'm STAAAAANDING where I am! I'm STAAAAANDING where I am!" He sang. I don't know him, I don't know him, if anyone asks, I don't know him…

"I'm sta-a-a-a-anding in this very spo-o-o-o-t! Right where I am! Right where I am!" Nope, don't know him. No idea who on Earth he is…

"Where…I…AAAAAAAMMM!" _Oh Goddess…_

"Luke! Please, just stand there _quietly_." I emphasized the word, assuming it was foreign to him.

"Oh!" he said, seemingly surprised that I had been listening to him. His tone changed to a whisper. "Okay, I promise I'll be quiet." Let's see how long that lasts.

Facing forward again I found that I was now at the head of the line, so I stepped forward to the ticket counter.

"Welcome to Plasma Island Cinemas, how may I help you?" A mundane old lady looked up at me through weary eyes. I almost felt bad for her; it was obvious that she didn't want to be where she was. Join the club.

"My, ummm, friend and I won tickets to Inception?" I said, hoping she knew what I was talking about. It felt so weird to call Luke a 'friend'. I didn't have many friends, and Luke definitely wasn't someone I'd want to consider a friend in any sense.

"Ah! The Castanet Island raffle? You'll just have to trade in those for some real tickets." She said.

"Psssst! Chase…Chaaaaaaase!"Luke was waving to me from his spot on the side.

"Excuse me." I told the lady, then turned to him. "What? What is it?"

"Could you get an extra ticket?" He pleaded.

"What on Earth could we _possibly _need an extra ticket for?" I hissed.

"DUUUH! We need a ticket for Axelle!"

"Axelle…?"

"My axe! We wouldn't want to leave her out!" He names his carpentry tools?

"Your axe is a girl?" I asked.

"Yeah! Can't you tell?" He said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "Well, when I first got her, I was _sure_ that she was a 'he'. But, with my awesome, newly found, axe anatomy skills, I soon determined that Axe was actually an Axelle!"  
>How on earth did he determine a boy axe versus a girl axe? Did a boy axe have its own little 'wee-wee', or something of the sort?<p>

Damn, I can't believe that the word 'wee-wee' just entered my brain.

"…I don't even want to know." Was the only way I could respond.

"Luke, does your axe _really_ need a seat of its…uh, _her_ own?"

"Axes are people too!" He shouted. I rolled my eyes.

"Actually, Luke, axes are not people, they're axes."

"You know what Chase? You may have a point there. But just because Axelle is an axe doesn't give her any less right to a seat than you!" he pouted defiantly.

"Could we hurry this up?" The lady asked, fixing me with a hard stare.

I sighed. There was no changing Luke's mind. "Fine. I'll take the two free tickets, and another one for the axe."

"That'll be eight bucks." The lady said. I handed the money over and stepped back to where Luke was.

"There, Axelle has a seat. You happy?" I asked, deadpan. Luke just grinned at me broadly for one second, two seconds, three seconds…

"What? Do I have something on my face?" I asked him. He just kept smiling at me.

"Okay Luke, I know you enjoy creeping people out, but this is far too disturbing for my tas—" he pulled me into a big, tight man-hug.

"You bet your bottom dollar I'm happy! Oh Chase, you're the bestest buddy a boy could ever have! Axelle thinks so too!" He squeezed me harder.

"Great, I'm glad that I get approval from you and your axe. Now would you mind—"

"How can I ever repay you?" he asked, hugging me still tighter.

"Let…go…please." I managed to choke out. Immediately he released me and I collapsed to the ground, breathing heavily.

"Need a hand there buddy?" he asked, outstretching an arm.

"No, I've got it." I got up and brushed off my apron. I will _never_ need a hand from Luke. He looked at me thoughtfully for a moment. Then his ears perked up at the sound of popcorn popping.

"SNACKS!" He shouted, once again taking hold of my hand and dragging me towards a counter. A lady passing by looked at us, disapproval written all over her face.

"I don't know him, I swear!" I called to her as Luke pulled me along. When we got there, we were met by a guy about twenty years my senior. He was balding in places, and did not look even the slightest bit happy to be where he was.

"How may I help you?" He asked, glaring at us. Luke elbowed me and pointed to the popcorn sizes on the sign above the counter.

"Let's get the biggest one!" he suggested brightly. I looked at the cost next to the jumbo popcorn on the sign.

"Luke, there is no way in hell we're paying fifteen dollars for popcorn." I told him with certainty. He may have gotten me to spend an extra eight dollars so that his axe would have a seat, but I would _not_ allow him to spend anymore of my money.

"Fine, Greedy Mcgreedypants, _I'll_ pay fifteen dollars for popcorn!" He dug through his pockets, and pulled out a gum wrapper, some jacks, a bouncy ball, a stick on tattoo, a pencil that had been chewed upon…and the list of items continued to grow and grow. Who is this guy, Mary Poppins? Should I expect him to pull a lamp out of there next? A pad of stickers, a watch, an action figure, a small twig…but no money. Once his pockets were fully emptied (about five minutes after he began to empty them), he looked at me with puppy dog eyes.

"Chase? Could I borrow fifteen dollars so that I can buy the popcorn?" he asked me in a small voice.

"That totally defeats the purpose of you buying them yourself. And I'm not going to waste my money."

"Please? Pretty please? Pretty please with those orange flavored chewy candies that you really really like on top?" he asked. But I refused to give in.

"_How may I help you?" _the guy behind the counter who I'd completely forgotten about asked us again. And he sounded pissed. But I couldn't answer him, or at least, not at the moment.

"No! Luke, there is no way I'm lending you fifteen dollars to buy a jumbo popcorn!" I shouted at him.

"Please please pleeeeeaase? Why doth thou deny me popcorn? Why? WHYYYYY?" he cried, on his hands and knees. Once again, all eyes were directed towards Luke and I. I couldn't bear it, my resistance crumbled.

"Fine! Okay? Fine. We'll get the medium, a compromise. Okay?" I asked him, spitting venom. Luke's head immediately perked up.

"Butter?" he asked.

I sighed. "Butter."

"Okay then!" he said, delighted. The man behind the counter was practically shooting daggers at me now.

"Sorry for the wait." I apologized.

"The wait? Oh, it was no trouble. No trouble AT ALL. Seriously. It's not like I have a life, or anything." Damn, this guy is more snarky and sarcastic than I am.

"Can we have a medium popcorn with butter and two sodas please? Oh! And some candy!" Luke asked, bouncing up and down like an excited little boy. Wait, we never agreed on candy!

"That'll be $18.93." the man said punching numbers into his cash register. Oh well, no use taking back the candy now. I paid for everything (of course), and he handed the food to us. I gave Luke a popcorn and a soda to carry, and I took the rest.

"Have a nice day!" Luke called out to the counter man as we walked into the theater. He only scowled and grumbled in return. I couldn't blame him.


	3. Chapter 3

**And the updates continue! This is the third and final chapter of Movie Buddies :D. There ARE spoilers of _Inception _in this chapter, but nothing major, just a few tidbits of information. Thank you for the great reviews so far, and I hope you enjoy the ending :)!**

"'Scuse me! Pardon me! I'm coming through!" Luke said as he brutally pushed past people in a row of seats, aiming for the three empty ones directly in the middle. Of course we could've sat in any other row, but that's Luke for you. Always decides to do things the complicated way.

"Sorry sir! Good day miss! Lemme through bucko!" Luke continued to plow forward. I just followed him silently, attempting to seem calm, cool, and collected. It was pretty darn difficult.

Finally, we made it to our seats. Luke plopped down in one, and gently placed his axe in the seat to his left.\ I tentatively sat down on his other side. There was no going back now.

"Helloooo movie dwellers!" Luke shouted. "Are you all ready to see_ Inception_?" Everyone looked up at us as if we were insane, but nobody spoke. There was one slightly large lady coming towards us though, and she didn't look very happy.

"Sirs, may I please ask you to be quiet? Although the movie hasn't started yet, it's important to respect your fellow audience members." She told us, scowling the entire time. Luke, being oblivious and stupid, just looked at her. He looked at her large stomach, then to her face, to her stomach again, and smiled widely.

"Of course! We'll be more careful from now on. And, I just want to say congratulations! When's it due?" he asked, still grinning. Holy goddess above, please stop him!

The lady looked back at him, confused. "What was that?"

"Y'know, when's it due? The baby?" he repeated. I wanted nothing more at that moment than to go crawl under a rock. The lady, understanding Luke's implications, glowered at him. She then turned to look upon me with disapproval. It was as if she were saying, '_You're responsible for him! It's your fault too!'_

"I've got my eyes on you two. Don't do anything wise, or I might have to kick you out of the theater." And with that, she stomped away.

"What was her problem? I was only congratulating her on the baby." Luke said, looking at me innocently, as if he had absolutely no idea what he'd done wrong. Which, I suppose, he didn't.

"Actually, Luke, she wasn't pregnant. She was just large. You shouldn't have said anything to her; it's your fault that she's mad at us."

Luke only rolled his eyes in response. "Now you're being grumpy too? Jeez, you and the lady don't have to be such party poopers, y'know. Honestly, Chase, you're acting like Garfield on a Monday…"

I smacked myself in the face, praying that this would all turn out to be a dream and that I would wake up any second. _One Mississippi, two Mississippi…_shit, I'm awake.

Suddenly, the lights in the room went very dim.

"Oh oh! The movie's starting! It's starting!" Luke started bouncing up and down in his seat.

"BE QUIET YOU BAFFOON!" a man behind us shouted. Fortunately, Luke didn't respond, as he was too engrossed in the opening credits to say anything further. I picked at my popcorn. Maybe the night won't be so bad if Luke keeps quiet!

Unfortunately, keeping Luke quiet for two hours and a half is one of those things that the man who said "nothing is impossible" forgot about. After the opening credits, _Inception _immediately turned into the Luke show; all Luke, all the time.

"Chase! He's on a beach Chase! Oh my gosh, who is he? Who is he? Why is he on a beach?" Luke asked eagerly.

"I don't know Luke, I know as much about this movie as you do." I answered him calmly, hoping not to create a spectacle.

Luke ignored my answer completely. "Maybe he likes the beach? I like the beach, it's so sunny and sandy and the water's so awesome! I like to fish on the beach, don't you? Of course I can only really manage to catch horse mackerels…Oh! He's going into a house! And he's at gunpoint! Oooooh, he must have done something really bad…"

"Luke!" I shouted, trying to keep my temper and failing. "Please shut up! I want to watch!"

"I was going to say the same thing." A lady behind us whispered. "You _both _should shut up." No! You've got it wrong! Luke's the nuisance, not me. I'm just the innocent bystander!

"Yes ma'am! We'll shut up!" Luke said, saluting to the lady, who rolled her eyes in turn.

About ten minutes later, Luke whispered to me. "Chase, why is that guy falling into the bathtub?" he asked.

"I think it's called a 'kick'. His partners are trying to wake him up." I explained. Luke's expression became one of utter confusion.

"They were dreaming?" he asked. Wow…it took him awhile to catch on there.

"Yeah."

"And they're awake now, right?"

"Yup."

"Ohhhhhh…" Luke nodded his head, but I could tell he was still completely clueless as to what was going on. If there were ever a movie that Luke wouldn't be able to understand, it was _Inception. _Heck, even I was sort of puzzled as to what was going on!

For awhile, it was just question after question after question.

"Who's that lady? And why did she disappear anyway? Oh! Oh! She's DEAD isn't she?"

"Ooooh, why are they in a helicopter? Are they still dreaming? Did he wish for a helicopter for his birthday? I want a helicopter for my birthday! I'll have to ask Pops about that when we get home…"

"What's up with those two kids? Why can't we see their faces? I wanna see their faces! CHAAASE!"

Luckily, Luke had enough common sense to whisper these questions, which made them slightly less annoying than they would have been if he were shouting. Alas, his constant badgering did end up annoying the hell out of one guy. And I can tell you personally that what this guy wanted to do more than anything else was give Luke a good punch in the face. But this wasn't because that guy was me. Whatever could've given you that idea?

"Whoa that girl looks like Angela!" Luke said some time later. After his endless spew of questions, a statement was a welcome change. I turned my attention to the girl on screen.

Sure enough, she did look kind of like Angela. She had the same brown hair, the same pretty eyes. Oh, Angela. How I wish I were here with you right now instead of _him._ The character's name even started with the same letter as Angela's. Ariadne and Cobb were walking down a street, and she was manipulating everything around her. You had to admit, the visuals were pretty awesome.

"OH MY GODDESS! THE STREET JUST FELL ON TOP OF ITSELF!" Luke obviously agreed with me. Then, out of the shadows, stepped the not-so-pregnant lady. Was it just me, or did she have even more frown wrinkles than the last time I saw her?

"I thought I told you two young men to stop disturbing the peace in here! Do I have to kick you out of the theater?"

"No sir…" Luke mumbled.

"What was that? What did you just call me?" She hissed. I'm pretty sure she would've been shouting, but, according to her own guidelines, she wasn't allowed to.

"I called you sir! I mean ma'am! I mean sir! I mean ma'am! I mean…"

"That's strike two, kid. One more wise crack from you and you're both out of here! Got it?"

I gulped nervously. "Got it." She then proceeded to give us one of those 'I'm watching you' looks before turning her back on us and leaving.

Luke quieted down a bit after her directness, but he was soon engrossed in the movie again.

"Hey Chase…what's his name?"

"That's Robert Fischer. He's the son of a cooperation owner; he's the one that Cobb is trying to plant an idea inside of."

"Really? 'Cause he kind of reminds me of Julius." Wait…what? Robert and Julius? How did he make that connection? I mean, they're both sort of pompous, but they don't _look_ anything alike. Unless…is he referring to their orientation? I mean, I never really thought about it, but it's possible that Robert is supposed to like guys...

"How did you come up with that?" I asked, genuinely curious.

"I dunno, just this feeling I got." He said with an idiotic smile. Thanks a lot, Luke. Now I'm going to be up all night wondering how you connected Robert Fischer to Julius and questioning Robert Fischer's sexual preferences.

Silence for a few minutes. And then…

"Chase!" he poked me.

I sighed. "What is it now Luke?"

"Could you pass me the popcorn?" He asked. I silently picked up the popcorn and handed to him.

"Thanks Chase, you're the best!" he said. I didn't mind. Giving him popcorn was one thing I was happy to oblige to. I figured that maybe giving him food would distract him for awhile. I then turned my attention to the movie once more. Cobb, Arthur the partner, Ariadne, Eames the forager, Yusuf the chemist, Robert Fischer, and Saito the employer were all on the street in the pouring rain. I think they were dreaming.

_Munch. Munch. Munch. _A disturbance reached my ear. Never mind, don't even think about it, Chase. You're enjoying the movie right now, you're enjoying the movie.

_Crunch. Crunch. Crunch. Sluuuuuurp! Sluuuuuurp! _I know where the noise is coming from. It's Luke. Duh, of course it's Luke! But he's not trying to do this on purpose. He's just eating. That's right, Chase, ignore it. It doesn't matter. What does matter is the movie. There's a car…and guns…

_CHEW! CHEW! CHEW! SLUUUUURP! GULP! _Argh! It's like his eating noises are amplified in the quiet theater! Is the Harvest Goddess _trying _to get me to kill Luke out of sheer annoyance?

"LUKE!" I yelled a little bit too loudly.

"Yeah bud?" Luke asked with his mouth full. I decided against saying anything, and opted for just shaking my head. He was so hopeless!

A few minutes later, he stopped eating. I then tried my best to focus on the movie, but every once in awhile Luke would start bombarding me with comments and questions. It was like he was constantly flipping back and forth between being an intolerable idiot, and being relatively quiet.

Unfortunately, the deeper into the movie we got, the more he began to err on the side of intolerable idiot.

"Why are they in a hotel? How did they get there? Oh! Look! There's Julius!" I didn't bother responding to that one; as soon as he spotted Robert, 'Julius', he was captivated again.

"Wait, did Arthur and Ariadne just kiss? Are they in loooooove? Oooh! Arthur in Ariadne sittin' in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N—" I covered his mouth before he could add the G.

"Keep doing what you're doing, and I might just have to do you in." I whispered menacingly as I held my hand over his mouth. I kept it there for a few more seconds before releasing it.

"Whatever you say Chase! You know, you're so funny sometimes." He said, obviously missing the malice in my tone.

Finally, the snow scene, the third dream layer, began. When the team first arrived in the snow area with the intention of breaking into Robert Fischer's mind, all was quiet in the theater. Guns were going off, and Saito was bleeding heavily. Then, I heard some sniffling beside me. I turned to face Luke, whose eyes were wide and watery.

"What is it now, Luke?" I asked, exasperated.

"Saito was my favorite character!" Luke said, as sniffling turned to bawling. "Why did he have to get hurt?"

I couldn't suppress a groan. "Luke, Saito isn't all that great. I mean, he's barely even around. Heck, I didn't even know his name until the second dream layer started! You can't possibly tell me you've gotten attached to him."

Luke nodded to me, sadly. "I have, dear Chase. I have indeed." He said, sounding wise and deeply pained. _Puh-lease_.

"Chase?" Luke questioned, still with tears in his eyes. The scene on the screen had moved on from Saito, so I couldn't see why he was still crying.

"Yeah, what?" I asked, wishing that I could just pay attention to the movie.

"Could you…hug me?"

"_What_?" I asked, turning to look at the poor, pathetic human being that I was unlucky enough to be sitting next to.

"Whenever I'm sad, Pops hugs me. And he's not here, so…will you hug me Chase?"

I sat there for a few moments, not knowing what to answer. Finally, I decided.

"Sure. Why not?" I told Luke, because Goddess only knows how he'd react if I refused. His face immediately brightened.

"Yay! I love you, buddy!" he said, awkwardly pulling me into a tight hug over the seat's armrest. I sighed and endured it; I may not like Luke much, but I wasn't going to deny the poor bastard a hug when he was crying.

Eventually, he let go of me. And he did so without my prodding him to! It was mind blowing, really. The remainder of the movie was basically a bunch of action scenes with buildings being ripped apart, all culminating in Cobb supposedly reuniting with his family, and a top spinning on a table. I think I'm supposed to be pondering whether or not it fell, but quite honestly I don't give a damn. It's just a movie anyway.

"Did it fall, Chase? Or did it keep spinning? Falling, or spinning, falling, or spinning…agh! I just don't know!" Luke shouted in frustration as we exited the theater (receiving a glare from the not-so-pregnant lady as we left). Apparently, I didn't even have to think about pondering the worthless ending; he was going to do it for me.

"What do you think happened, Chase? Did he die? Was it real? Was there fudge involved? Oh! And whatever happened to Julius?" Luke asked, looking up at me as if I were the master of the universe and I knew the answers to all of his questions.

"I don't know, Luke. I think the 'suspenseful ending' was just a ploy to keep idiots like you thinking about the movie even after it was over." I said.

"Ohhhh…" he replied, nodding his head in what I took as feigned understanding. Then his face brightened again, "That was tons of fun though, Chase. I'm soooooo glad that we won those tickets."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." I waved him away. Yawning, I checked my watch. It read 11:30 PM. Whoa, that was a long movie!

"Look! There's Pascal! HEY, PASCAL, IT'S US!" Luke started jumping up and down and waving to Pascal, who was standing in his boat at the dock of Plasma Island. How on Earth Luke can have so much energy so late at night I will never understand. I, for one, felt like passing out from exhaustion.

"Did you boys have a fun time?" Pascal asked us as we climbed into the boat. He flashed me a knowing smile, seemingly saying, '_Rough night, huh?'_

The ride home wasn't terrible. Luke spent the whole time recounting the entire movie the way that he remembered it to Pascal. Unfortunately, the way that he remembered it was about as far from accurate as one could possibly get. I was forced to chime in and correct Luke time and time again, just to make sure that Pascal didn't think that _Inception _was a movie about dinosaurs, Julius, pink squirrels, and 'Saito the Hero of Humanity'.

When we finally got off the boat, I waved good bye to Pascal and immediately started heading for home. All I wanted was sleep. But, predictably, someone caught up with me. Someone with a bandaid on his nose, and a fiery bandana.

"Didja have fun, Chase?" Luke asked me, walking by my side.

I thought about his question for a moment. "It wasn't as bad as I thought it would be." I answered honestly. Sure, Luke was a pain in the ass. But he could be an endearing pain in the ass when he felt like it. And, as much as I hated to admit it, some of his antics _were_ pretty funny.

"Great!" Luke said, eyes crinkling with glee as we arrived at my door. I found that I didn't feel all too bad now that the whole thing was over and done with. Sure, the movie experience may have been comparable to taking a free sample of hell, but at least_ he_ was happy.

"So, what movie are we seeing next week?" _Oh goddess. Oh goddess, no. Please no._

"Good night, Luke." I told him, pretending that I hadn't heard his question, and slammed the door behind me.

"Good night, movie buddy!" I could hear Luke's muffled tone from the other side of the door, followed by the sound of him scampering home with Axelle in hand.

And, for the first time that night, I couldn't help but smile.

* * *

><p><strong>THE END! Woohoo! This is my first ever finished multi chapter story :D! Comments? Questions? Praises of adoration? Angry mobs? Then review! Just because it's over, doesn't mean I don't want feedback :). Thanks for reading!<strong>


End file.
